


It's Better Now That You're Safe

by CaitlinRose94



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinRose94/pseuds/CaitlinRose94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw some posts on Tumblr about Betty and Danny getting together and I'm obsessed already. </p><p>Danny's POV. Post episode 35. Immediately after the cut.</p><p>Everybody leaves the dorm to go and comfort Laura. Just Danny and Betty remain behind. What happens next takes her by surprise.</p><p>Slight Laura/Carmilla in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

... 'Yeah. Almost everyone.'

Laura's words hung heavy in the air. Danny shared a concerned look with Perry. She felt helpless, and a little humiliated that the girl she'd had a crush on for months was mourning for someone else that she was obviously in love with; but this wasn't the time for thoughts like that. 

Laura was staring at the books on Carmilla's shelf. Danny looked around. This room was practically a memorial. Carmilla didn't own a lot of stuff, but you could tell that each piece on her side of the room had been around for decades, maybe even centuries. She probably hand-picked most of it out from tiny flea markets in Europe in the eighteen hundreds or something. They were like little insights in to her personality... the last glimpse any of them would ever get in to Carmilla's life. Danny felt tears start to well in the corner of her eyes. No. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong for Laura.

'Hey,' Danny whispered to Perry, 'maybe we should get her out of here?'

Perry's eyes washed over Carmilla's side of the room and Danny knew that she understood. She gave a curt nod and exchanged a wordless conversation with LaFontaine through eye contact alone, the kind of conversation only two best friends could have, or two lovers... but that wasn't any of her business.

'Hey Laura, sweetheart,' Perry said in her soft motherly tone, 'why don't we go for a little walk?'

Laura didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on Carmilla's shelf.

'Laura?' LaF took a few short steps toward her. 'Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate. We don't have to talk, but we both know you need to get out of here for a few hours.'

After a brief pause, Laura raised her glistening eyes to meet LaF's, and gave an imperceptible nod. LaFontaine placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the door. They glanced back to beckon Perry.

Perry turned to leave, but was stopped by Natalie, who had Elsie beside her. 'Hey... is it okay if we come too? Maybe we should spend some time with the group of people who saved our necks.' Perry beamed, and they all disappeared down the hall.

Kirsch raised an eyebrow at Danny in an 'are you coming?' kind of way. 'In a moment.' She said. She needed a minute to calm down. He smiled at her, and left.

Now only Betty remained. Danny felt a little awkward, she'd never had an actual conversation with this girl before, even pre-parasites. She wrestled with trying to say something to break the silence but was beaten to the punch.

'You saved me.' Betty said.

'We all did.'

'I know,' she said as she rose from where she was seated, 'I mean I know it was a team effort, but if you hadn't caught that one vampire in the jaw, I'd have a sword through my stomach.'

 

The fight had been a total blur. Danny had gone in to complete warrior mode, swinging a bloody axe around and trying to bark commands at her other sisters through the din. Just as she was trying to wrench her deeply imbedded weapon from a vampire's chest, she'd spotted Betty up ahead. The parasites had begun to wear off and she was totally dazed, stumbling around the cave with tears streaming down her face. A vamp was closing in on her from behind and she had no idea. Danny was screaming for her to move but she was too confused, and the axe wasn't budging. Something silver glittered in the vampire's hand and she realised he was holding a sword. In a last ditch effort, she ran over to him and swung her fist through the air. It collided with bone and there was the satisfying feeling of it cracking beneath her knuckles. The vamp dropped to the ground with a shriek and Danny leapt over him toward Betty.

'Are you okay?' She yelled.

Betty looked so overwhelmed that she might have been about to faint in to Danny's arms. It was funny that in the middle of all this mayhem, the one thought running through Danny's mind right now was that Betty was ridiculously beautiful.

'Look out!' Betty screamed, but it was a fraction too late. The butt of the sword connected with Danny's nose, dazing her. The warm metallic taste of blood ran in to her mouth. Her nose was gushing. Danny groaned as she tried to make sense of what was going on around her. White light was exploding in front of her eyes. She might have been concussed. Suddenly, a shadow was coming toward her at full speed. Danny's hands fumbled on the ground until they made contact with a rock, which she brought straight up in to the approaching vampire's head. It was slick with blood. The vampire fell, and didn't get up this time. That was the first time she'd really met Betty.

 

Danny sat down on Laura's bed, and Betty took a few tentative steps over before sitting beside her. Danny didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt flushed. God, she hoped she wasn't blushing. 'It's totally cool, don't even mention it.'

Betty laughed. It was a soft laugh, like tinkering music.

'I don't think that's possible.' She said. Betty placed her hand on top of Danny's. 'Thank you.'

A shock ran up from her hand and all across her body. Okay. She was definitely blushing now.

'You're welcome,' she said softly.

Betty raised a gentle hand to touch Danny's face.

'Your nose...' Betty said, 'does it still hurt?'

The corner of Danny's mouth twitched. 'It's better... now that you're safe.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline places this about a week after the first chapter. Carmilla is back, and the semester is almost over. Danny has accepted that Laura and Carmilla are together and is finally ready to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added this chapter by request. I wasn't gonna post anything so soon, but I just started writing it, so here it is. Hope you guys like it :-)

With two weeks left until Christmas, the entire campus was covered in several feet of glistening white snow. Most of the remaining students were barely making it to class, generally opting to stay inside their warm dorm rooms with steaming cups of tea and hot chocolate. Danny was grateful for her long legs, which allowed her to stride through the blanket of powdered ice with at least some ease. Laura's voice echoed from somewhere across the quad; she'd been determined to make it to all of her final lectures before the end of semester, even if that meant trudging through the almost waist-deep snow. Danny saw her emerge from behind one of the buildings. Her books were held high above her head as she struggled to drag her short legs forward. Carmilla was beside her, carelessly striding atop the snow with a cat-like grace, and twirling an umbrella in one hand. Was she an elf as well as a vampire or what? Danny watched as Carmilla attempted to hoist Laura out of the snow, which was met with contempt.

'No, Carm!' Laura said, waving her books around. 'I can do it on my own. If I'm going too slow for you, just go back and I'll see you when I get home.'

Carmilla feigned annoyance, but Danny was sure that she saw her smiling. Their eyes met briefly, and they exchanged a curt nod. Danny had never had a conversation with her about Laura since she'd been back, but they both knew Laura was head over heels, and Danny was happy for them.

Danny shivered, and pulled her scarf a little tighter around her throat. She was starting to wonder if making it to this class was even worth it. All of her papers were done and the exams were over. The lecturers didn't really consider the last few lessons to be mandatory, and they were pretty much still running for the few students who were bored enough to go out and learn a little extra content.

The wind had picked up and her hair was whipping across her face. Danny paused to pull a hair band from her wrist, and tried to tie her hair up in to a messy bun on the top of her head.

'Hi there, need any help with that?'

The voice came from behind her, but Danny knew who it belonged to. There was only one girl on campus now that could make her heart flutter just by hearing her speak.

'Betty,' Danny said, tightening the bun and lowering her arms, 'what are you doing out here? I thought you didn't have class today.' She immediately regretted saying this, realising that it showed that she'd already memorised Betty's schedule.

Betty smiled. 'I don't, but after spending weeks trapped inside a cave, I kind of feel the need to get outside and walk around, you know?'

 

Danny did know. After Betty's return, she'd been a little disorientated to say the least. She'd barely been on the campus ten minutes before Will had captured her. When Danny learned this, she'd offered to escort her around the grounds, like an unofficial tour guide. Betty had accepted, and they'd spent the day together, venturing through every part of the campus except for the library; Danny figured that Betty wasn't quite ready for that kind of adventure yet. Danny had promised to show her something very special, and so she took her to a small excluded meadow where she often went herself to study or read. Even Laura hadn't been here with her.

'It's beautiful here in spring.' Danny had said. Betty's eyes were washing over everything and Danny couldn't read her expression, she didn't want to disappoint her. 'You might have to come back another day. The snow has kind of buried everything, but-'

'It's beautiful,' Betty had interjected, and Danny looked straight in to her eyes.

'Yeah...' Danny had said, half smiling. 'It is.'

They'd ended up in a little cafe run by a few of the seniors just shy of the surrounding forest. They'd both ordered tea and were sitting next to a crackling fire when Betty really started to open up. She told Danny all about her childhood and her family; how her parents had always pushed her to be the best, and how she wasn't very close with her sister, who probably resented her for being 'the favourite' - her words, not Betty's. She told her how she'd been in Styria with her parents visiting family, who had told her all sorts of horror stories about Silas University. She said she'd attended the campus tour on a whim.

'And your parents,' Danny had said, 'they were just okay with you randomly attending this university?'

Betty gave a sort of sarcastic laugh before responding. 'To be honest with you, I think they were happy for me to go. They wrote me a few letters, I found them crumpled up in my bag when I started unpacking my things the other day, all about how they couldn't stop telling their friends that their daughter was studying abroad. I was their bragging rights, that's all that mattered.'

That's when Betty had looked most vulnerable, and Danny had slid her hand across... and their fingers had laced together.

 

That was two days ago, and after Danny had walked her home and said goodnight, they hadn't seen each other. Until now.

Danny suddenly became aware that she'd been staring at Betty for an inappropriate amount of time. She started blushing.

'So, uh, whereabouts are you walking to?' That definitely didn't come out as casually as she'd intended.

'Nowhere in particular,' Betty replied, 'I just figured if I went for my walk now I might bump in to you.'

It was Betty's turn to blush now. Maybe Danny wasn't the only one memorising class schedules. Betty placed a hand on Danny's wrist and lifted it toward her face to examine her watch.

'You're late.' She said.

Danny's whole arm was tingling.

'You know what,' Danny said, 'I think I'm just gonna skip it. I think I'll go for a walk instead.'

They turned together and began walking side by side. Betty's hand slid down Danny's wrist and rested on her hand. Silently, Danny wrapped her fingers around Betty's. Maybe the last two weeks of school wouldn't be so dull after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny rubbed her hands together. Despite the extremely thick gloves Perry had knitted for her, her fingers had gone numb, so now she was warming her bare hands by the common room fire.

The semester was officially over. The Zetas were throwing a campus-wide party tonight to celebrate. She wasn’t sure if she was going to attend or not – no matter how many times Kirsch begged her to do it out of the ‘bro-ness of her heart’.

The fire suddenly spluttered out in a haze of blue heat. Danny leapt back and almost fell over. 

‘Sorry!’ 

She stuck her head out to see where the voice was coming from. One of the members from the alchemy club was standing at the end of the hall. His hair was smoking.

‘We were conducting an experiment on the campus dragon. Evidently, it can’t handle its bourbon.’

He disappeared. Danny shook her head. All of the fireplaces at Silas U were connected via a series of small pipes. The base was lit by dragon fire – which could burn independently for several days. But every now and then someone would need to convince the school’s dragon to deposit more flames. This usually involved bribing it with gems. Although today, it seemed, with bourbon.

Danny shook her head and sat back down.

‘It’s a wonder there’s any alchemy club members left.’ Betty’s voice came from behind her. She peeled off her snow-laced coat and settled down by the fire. Snowflakes were melting in her hair. Danny couldn’t help but grin.

‘Well, it’s a miracle that any of us are alive, if you think about it.’ Danny said.

Betty wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled herself closer. ‘I didn’t need a miracle. I had you.’

The blush colouring Danny’s cheeks had nothing to do with the cold. ‘Oh!’ She said suddenly. ‘I got your favourite.’ She pulled out a lidded beverage from her bag. Betty slipped her gloves off and took it in her hands.

‘Ooh, it’s hot.’ She gently placed the cup on the ground.

‘Yeah, it’s tea. Herbal. No sugar.’

Betty’s lip curled in to a shy smile. Danny’s heart fluttered. Betty’s smile might just be her most favourite thing in this world.

‘Thank you.’ Betty leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Her lips were warm. Danny’s skin burned.

‘I have something for you, too.’ Betty rifled through her bag and withdrew a small wrapped gift.

‘Betty! We said we weren’t exchanging presents!’

‘I know, I know. But I couldn’t help myself.’

Danny looked in to her eyes. Betty bit her lip as she handed the rectangular gift across. Her fingers trembled as she unwrapped it. She peeled back the colourful paper, and her eyes widened.

It was a small journal. She opened it up, and it was full of sketches. They were all done in black ink by some expertise hand.

Betty was watching her nervously. ‘Do you like it?’

She fingered through the pages. There were sketches of animals, of lakes, even of the school.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Danny said as she flipped through more pages, ‘where did you find it?’

‘It’s mine. I made it for you.’

Danny’s fingers paused on the last page. She recognised herself, but this version was more beautiful than she could ever hope to be. It was a drawing of her in the meadow. It was perfect.

‘How did you do this?’ Danny asked, staring at Betty. ‘I never posed for you.’

Betty looked down at the carpet. ‘You didn’t need to. I know your face so well, I can sketch it from memory.’

Danny’s eyes threatened to well with tears. She blinked them back. Her heart felt so full it could burst.

‘Hey, I’ve got something to give you.’

Betty looked up and raised an eyebrow.

‘But it’s a surprise. So you have to close your eyes.’

She obeyed. Danny stared at her for a moment. The warm light from the fire danced across her face. She was here and alive and beautiful. 

‘No peeking.’

Betty’s mouth twitched. Danny swallowed and shuffled closer to her. She leaned down and pressed their lips together. She felt Betty’s intake of breath. After a moment, she pulled away. Betty’s eyes were still closed. Danny smiled at the ground. When she looked up again, their eyes met.

‘Do you like it?’ Danny asked.

She tucked a strand of hair behind Danny’s ear. ‘It’s perfect.’

And when Betty leant forward to kiss her again, Danny decided that this year hadn’t been so tragic after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it may seem as though I'd forgotten about this fic but I DIDN'T - I just got caught up writing three thousand other ones.
> 
> I came back to read this one, and it felt unfinished, so I'm adding more. This is a really fun fic to write, so I'm not entirely sure if I'm finished with it yet. I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
